A user may utilize a computing device (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or the like) to perform various tasks or activities, for example, word processing or image editing. The user may manually and individually connect the computing device in sequence to a set of external peripherals. For example, the user may manually and individually connect the computing device to a display unit; the user may then manually and individually connect the computing device to a set of audio speakers; and finally, the user may manually and individually connect the computing device to an external storage device.
Unfortunately, the connection process may be time consuming, effort consuming, or error-prone. For example, the user may be required to physically connect cables between the computing device and each of the multiple peripherals, one by one.